It’s complicated, but it's all I ever wanted
by toxiclemon
Summary: Emily/Naomi. Set after Pandora's epsiode. Other main characters from S3 also featured. Comments/reviews would be nice, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't you think we're a bit past playing spin the bottle"_ Effy rolled her eyes looking thoroughly bored as the small group gathered in a circle on the floor.

Katie simply smirked at the brunette before producing a small transparent bag from her pocket. Watching her take a few of the different coloured tablets from the bag and placing them into the palm of her hand Cook's eyes lit up immediately _"E's, that's fucking awesome man, now we can really get this party started"_

_"Wizzer"_ exclaimed Panda as she reached out to snatch the bag of pills; her eyes became transfixed on them _"wow, there's so many colours and LOOK they've got pictures on them…this ones even got a smilie face on it"_ she held up the tablet with a childlike grin on her face. _"Isn't this SO cool?"_

Effy smiled at her friend's innocence before taking the pills and placing them back into the bag. _"I don't think you need these Panda, you've got enough of an energy buzz as it is."_

_"Anyway, I thought we were having a quiet night in. Where the fuck did you get these from Katie?"_ Emily shot her sister a look of disapproval as she spoke.

_"Chill out Ems, I just thought we could spice things up a little…besides its not like you're unfamiliar with drugs and their effect is it?"_ Katie quickly glanced at Emily and then Naomi which went unnoticed by most of the group…apart from Effy who silently smiled to herself.

Emily chose not to reply; instead looked down at the floor hoping someone would change the subject before any further questions were raised.

Taking the chance to diffuse the frosty atmosphere, Freddie cracked a joke and passed the drinks around before Katie decided to chip in with the 'rules' for spin the bottle.

_"So if we don't answer with the truth, or complete the dare we have to take an E?"_ Cook chuckled eyeing up the bag _"fuck that, I'm no pussy so I might as well get started on these right now."_

Noticing that JJ looked slightly apprehensive, Emily reassured him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. He smiled at her and managed a small, quiet _"thanks",_ grateful because for once someone wasn't pressuring him into doing something he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Making sure she was in complete control as usual Katie decided she would be the first to start the game off. The first spin landed on Cook, who shouted _"DARE"_ before Katie had even asked the question.

She had a slight glint in her eye as she turned to face Emily, who immediately guessed what her sister was going to dare Cook to do. _"You've got to kiss Emily for at least 10 seconds"_ She looked around at the group, mainly to catch a glimpse of Naomi's face which was failing to cover up obvious signs of jealousy.

_She was being totally ridiculous; it was only a stupid game after all. It doesn't mean anything and it's not like she even cares so it's no big deal…right?_

Cook stood up and clapped his hands _"Well I'm up for that one, It's even worth skipping an E for"_ he winked at Emily who was blushing slightly as he made his way towards her and in a matter of seconds she could feel his soft lips pressed gently against hers.

_"GET YOUR FUCKING TONGUE IN THERE" _roared Katie

Before she knew what was happening Emily felt their tongues collide and the rest of the group started cheering and shouting, apart from Naomi who was trying to look un phased but was clearly struggling to watch the scene in front of her.

_"Ok, I think you've had more than your 10 seconds worth"_ Freddie laughed as the pair pulled away from each other, Emily looked rather embarrassed while Cook shuffled back to where he was sitting with a cocky grin on his face. _"You'd wouldn't need to ask me twice to do that again. She's a fucking good kisser."_

Noticing Naomi's discomfort and feeling pleased with herself Katie grinned at a blushing Emily _"I can see it in your face; you loved every fucking second of that."_

_"Shut up Katie"_ Emily glanced over at Naomi who quickly looked away.

_"So does this mean you and Cookie are gonna surf n turf now Em's?"_ Panda asked with a trace of disappointment in her voice.

This question prompted Naomi to stand up and declare she was leaving. _"I'm going home"_

_She'd had enough of this, spin the bottle was shit and it's not like she could call this group her 'friends'. They've not known each other that long, besides Naomi Campbell didn't really 'do' friends. At least that's what she repeatedly told herself and was trying to convince herself that this was her reason for leaving right now._

Emily was about to speak up before her sister interrupted and glared at Naomi.

_"What? well if you want to be a killjoy then that's your choice"_ she shrugged as she turned back to face the rest of the group, most of who were becoming too absorbed in alcohol to notice what was going on around them.

The blonde slung her bag over her shoulder as she made her way over to the door, taking one look at the group before uttering _"erm, see ya then"_ and leaving the room.

She did feel kind of relieved but at the same time a little part of her hoped someone would come out after her…a certain someone, but no, all she could hear behind her was chit chat and laughter as she carried on walking down the corridor.

_"Hey, where the fuck are you going?"_ Emily felt her sister place a hand on her arm as she got up to walk out of the room.

_"I was just going to see if Nao-"_

_"Oh for fucks sake. Just leave her Em's, she wanted to go"_ she began to tug gently on her sister's arm attempting to get her to sit back down. _"Please"_ With her free hand she picked up another drink and passed it to Emily.

She reluctantly took the drink and sighed before sitting back down.

Feeling a tinge of guilt as she looked towards the door, she'd given into her sister's demands yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Spin the bottle had come to an end and music was pumping at full volume into the small room where the group of teenagers were now feeling the full effects of the ecstasy they'd been taking.

All, apart from JJ who was sitting away from the rest of the group in the corner of the room with a nervous look etched across his face, clutching onto a bottle of vodka that he'd barely touched.

The sound of Pandora's voice could be heard over the music as she stood rambling away to Katie, who was draped all over a seemingly uninterested Freddie. He seemed more preoccupied by the sight of Effy who was sat on Cook's lap, practically super glued to his face.

Emily sat on the floor in the middle of the room with a bottle in one hand and a few E's in the other.  
She had taken a fair few pills already but she was enjoying the buzz as she could feel her heart beating faster, that tingling feeling and the way they made her feel more alert so…alive.  
The red head stared momentarily at the pills, it was an opportunity for her to forget everything that was going on in her life for a short amount of time and she was going to take it.  
Placing another E into her mouth, she lifted the bottle to her lips before taking one long gulp.  
As she stood up she could feel the music pulsing through her veins, allowing it take over her whole body. Suddenly the room was spinning; the colours and sounds which surrounded her were intensifying and in a split second without realising what was happening she'd fallen down onto the floor, letting out a slight laugh before closing her eyes and giving herself up to the darkness.

The following morning Naomi Campbell awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, much to her annoyance.  
Still half asleep she reached across to the bedside table to turn it off, knocking it onto the floor in the process.  
Turning over to go back to sleep she stretched her left arm out placing a hand on the opposite side of her bed _"Emily?"_ It was barely a whisper but she blinked before sitting bolt upright in bed, her heart beating a hell of a lot faster than it usually does on waking up first thing in the morning.  
After staring at the empty space next to her for longer than was necessary, the blonde shook her head.  
For most people their first thoughts when waking up in the morning would consist of wishing they could have an extra hour in bed, making a strong cup of coffee to wake them up, or even going for a pee.

But no, not Naomi, instead the first thing on her mind was Emily bloody Fitch.

_What the fuck was she thinking? Why was she thinking it? This just wasn't right, it was totally ridiculous. It must have been the drugs, not that she'd actually taken any last night or consumed very much alcohol for that matter. _

Still, this was Naomi once more trying to convince herself she was being stupid and that it has to stop. _Right now_.

Throwing herself out of the bed she rushed out of her room and straight into the bathroom, shivering slightly as her bare feet moved across the floor.  
Taking one quick glance into the mirror she then turned on the water tap and proceeded to splash ice cold water onto her face. Her blue eyes turned to the gold watch on her wrist; it was half an hour until lectures started but college was the last place she wanted to be today.  
Especially after last night, trying to avoid everyone's questioning over why she suddenly up and left was going to be difficult. Then again nobody had really paid all that much attention when she did leave and they probably ended up getting so fucked after she'd left, there was a chance it would have been completely forgotten by now.

It still didn't change the fact that she'd have to face up to seeing Emily at some point.  
There's no doubt it was going to be awkward, at least it would be for Naomi, who was still annoyed by last nights childish behaviour, convinced that she'd made a complete fool of herself by storming off like that.  
Anyway they were in the same tutor group and shared classes, so it couldn't be put off forever and thinking about it non stop was just going to make matters even worse.

_God, talk about making something of nothing. It shouldn't be a problem but…it is.  
__A really stupid one and Emily probably hadn't even given it a second thought as to why she'd just left, nor would any of the others. Not that it was anyone else business anyway. _

Keeping things simple didn't really register with the blonde, it never had done.  
It didn't seem like it ever would because as usual she was over complicating a minor issue in the mess that was otherwise known as Naomi Campbell's life.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on babe, you can't stay down there forever"_ A blurry face with a familiar voice hovered over her as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear away the haze.

_Fucking hell, she must have really overdone it last night because this feeling was awful, indescribable…she felt like death. _

The figure above bent down slightly and the red head felt herself being swept up into their arms, he carried her across the room and gently lowered her onto the bed. The vision in front of her was becoming clearer; Cook stood there with a wide grin on his face _"bit of a heavy night weren't it?"_

"_Um, yeah you could say that"_ she replied with a half hearted smile. _"I feel like shit"_

He laughed thinking back to the drug fuelled fun the group had last night and perched himself on the end of the bed. _"What did you expect? You were totally fucked"_

"_Mmm, I gathered that"_ Sitting up, Emily looked around the room to see that everyone else had already gone _"where did the others go?"_

"_College I guess, but I wouldn't worry about that now. You should probably stay here, rest"_

"_Well I don't plan on doing anything else"_ Pulling back the bed sheets Emily slipped underneath the duvet and rested her head on the pillow.

"_Right, I'll leave you too it then babe. Got something I need to take care of, make sure you get some fluids into you yeah?" _he gestured towards the glass of water placed on the table.

"_Thanks Cook"_ She watched him leave the room before turning her attention back to her own thoughts. Last night, she'd just let Naomi leave without any attempt to try and stop her. Well if it weren't for Katie and her interfering maybe, just maybe she would have had the courage to go after the blonde. How could she call herself a friend? God knows what Naomi must have thought, it was difficult enough trying to connect with her at the best of times. It would be ten times more difficult now; Emily sighed and was sure that she'd well and truly fucked everything up this time.

Shakespeare was the last thing on Naomi's mind as she sat at her desk doodling on scrap paper, trying her best to block out the sound of her lecturers voice.  
Somehow she'd managed to force herself into attending college, after all it's not like she could avoid it forever. Upon walking into the classroom, she couldn't help but notice the desk at the front of class which was usually occupied by Emily Fitch, was empty. In fact, looking around the room it was apparent that Katie, Pandora and Cook were also absent. It was now twenty minutes into the lesson and Naomi was sure that there would be no more latecomers; feeling more comfortable and lost in a world of her own continuing with her doodles.

Katie's entrance into the classroom went unnoticed, that was until she took the empty seat next to Freddie who questioned her about Emily's whereabouts.

"_She's at home; Cook was still there with her when I left" _

This short sentence caught Naomi's attention and the words were rapidly repeating themselves in her head.

_Cook and Emily? What the fuck was he doing there, and with her? Ok, so they kissed last night but it was only a dare for fucks sake. There was just no way in hell there could be anything else in it, Emily wouldn't touch him with a barge pole. __The thought of those two is so ludicrous it's actually laughable. _

Naomi's mind was going into overdrive but she was brought back to reality by the sound of her lecturer's booming voice echoing through the room.

"_Naomi Campbell, could you PLEASE pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and start taking notes." _

Glancing down at the piece of paper in front of her she was embarrassed to see that in the midst of her frustration she'd scribbled on it so furiously, it was now full of holes and the desk covered in biro ink.

The rest of the day's lectures dragged, it was beginning to feel like the longest day in history. Relief spread across Naomi's face as the final bell rang, pushing past everyone on the way out she'd never felt so glad to get out of a classroom in her life. Her mind was still in a blur trying to process the words Katie had spoken earlier in the day.

_Could she possibly be anymore pathetic? Who knows, her head was so jumbled it would have been easy to mishear what was said. Bollocks. Why should it even matter? It was none of her business what other people got up to, she didn't need them and they could do whatever they damn well pleased. _

"_You're in denial" _

A startled Naomi swivelled around to see Effy standing a few centimetres away from her and both girls stopped in their tracks.

"_I saw how you reacted earlier in class… you know, when Katie mentioned Emily and Cook…and I know why you really went home last night."_

Without giving a speechless Naomi the chance to reply, the brunette smirked before walking away in the opposite direction. Naomi carried on walking down the road, visibly annoyed by Effy's little outburst back there.

_Effy Stonem. Just who the hell does she think she is? Making assumptions, acting like she knows everything about something she really doesn't understand. She doesn't have a clue. Nobody does, they never will. _

This is what she constantly told herself, was making herself believe as she made her way home but at the back of her mind still a tiny part was not completely convinced.

Stood in the doorway of a house, was a blonde haired woman probably in her early forty's gazing out onto the street. A smile appeared on the woman's face as her daughter appeared in the distance. Walking up the path to the house Naomi noticed her mother standing there but chose not to acknowledge this; instead she opted to brush past her without even a simple hello.

"_It's nice to see you too love"_ the woman frowned as she spoke, confused as well as slightly hurt that her daughter had made no effort to greet her.

Heading to her bedroom and slamming the door shut Naomi dropped her bag onto the floor and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now, least of all her own mother who she'd never really come close to having a half decent conversation with and to be honest now was hardly the time to start trying.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey bitch, you recovered yet?"_ Katie burst into the twins shared bedroom, being her usual pleasant self.

"_Sort of"_ Emily mumbled, she was now sat upright in her bed not too thrilled at the prospect of being in Katie's company for the rest of the evening.

"_To think you were lecturing me for bringing E's last night, yet you fucking well ended up taking more than the rest of us put together" _

Emily merely rolled her eyes, saying nothing in reply not really wanting to get into an argument at this moment in time.

Her sister just smirked _"You just sit there Em's, I'll go make you something to eat"_

"_Oh, thanks" _

"_So don't ever say I don't do anything for you"_ bellowed Katie from the stairs.

Picking up her mobile, Emily was slightly disappointed to see her inbox was empty.  
Not a single message had been left since this morning when Pandora had sent a text to make sure she was ok. She hadn't really expected to receive anything from Naomi but that didn't mean to say she hadn't slightly hoped for something.  
It must have been more than fifteen minutes, the red head had been sat staring at her phone debating with herself over whether she should send Naomi a message. God it was such a simple thing to do, but at the same time it was easier said than done. Maybe Naomi didn't want her to get in contact, but if she didn't at least try then how would she know for sure? Scrolling along her list of contacts, she paused on reaching the blondes name.

"_Come on take this will you Em's…quick before I drop it"_ Katie had now entered the room struggling to carry the food she'd made for them both.

"_Sure"_ Emily reluctantly flipped her phone back down before jumping out of bed, taking a plate and hot mug of tea from her sister's hands.

They sat down together on Emily's bed watching a DVD while they ate.  
It wasn't doing a good job of keeping hold of Emily's attention for very long as every now and then she'd look over at the phone sitting on the table, thinking about the unsent message she desperately wanted to send.

It was pitch black outside, past ten o'clock now and Naomi was lying in bed, in total darkness looking up at the ceiling, whilst listening to music at full volume on her ipod. This being the same position she'd been in for the past four hours, it was some kind of lame attempt to block out the sound of her own thoughts but it wasn't really working. With a sigh she removed the earphones and switched the ipod off.  
It was useless; she knew there was no point trying to escape it because there's not much you can do when you're trapped inside your own mind.

A knock came on the bedroom door but Naomi decided to ignore it. On receiving no response the door slowly opened and a hand reached for the light switch.

"_Naomi, what are you doing in here?"  
_  
_"What the hell does it look like I'm doing mum?"_

"_I'm sorry…, it's just that you've not left this room once since you got in earlier, is something wrong?"_

"_No"_ She looked at her mother with a blank expression.

"_Well then, aren't you hungry? Come downstairs and I'll m-"_

"_NO MUM, I just want to be left alone ok, for Gods sake is that too much to ask?"  
_

"_Don't you take that tone with me Naomi, I'm your mother and I don't know what your problem is but I suggest you sort it out before you bother to speak to me again"_ with that she switched the light back off and slammed the door shut.

_Problem? Why did there have to be one? What's so wrong with wanting to be on your own, without having to put up with someone questioning it or interfering? __This was making her feel like shit and she was starting to take it out on people, those who didn't deserve it. What the fuck was wrong with her? This day had gone from bad to worse and the reason everything was getting worse is simple, she Naomi was making it like this._

She spent countless hours in bed that night mulling things over in her head, until eventually managing to drift off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.  
The next day was already not getting off to a great start, as she'd slept through her alarm and ended up being extremely late for college. She felt like crap and looked it too, she barely had time to get herself ready let alone find something to eat before leaving the house and setting off on her way.  
By the time she'd arrived it was at least half an hour into the second lecture of the day. Before turning up to class she spent a couple of extra minutes in the toilets to make herself look a bit more presentable. It wouldn't make much of a difference but there was nothing worse than turning up for college looking like a total tramp.  
Especially when you have got to walk into a room to see someone like Katie Fitch sat there all high and mighty, immediately passing judgement.

On approaching the classroom, Naomi could see that everyone's attention was firmly focused in front of them on a presentation their lecturer was giving. Well, all apart from Cook who was messing around and being a tosser as usual. JJ who sat next to him was looking thoroughly fed up and who could blame him?  
Then her eyes wandered to the front of the classroom where Emily was sat next to her bitch of a sister. They'd not seen each other since the other night when the group gathered around the twin's house.  
She was feeling slightly apprehensive, wondering what to say as they were bound to have an opportunity to speak at some point today. Hopefully Katie would keep her nose out; everything was always ten times worse when she got involved.

_Fuck it; she should be concentrating on her studies instead of thinking about what kind of awkward conversation she might have with Emily Fitch. _

The classroom door squeaked as it opened and the whole class turned around as Naomi walked in.

"_Well it's ever so nice of you to join us but you're very late Miss Campbell."_ The lecturer glared at her, already prepared to shoot down any excuse given.

"_Sorry, I erm-" _

"_Don't bother, just sit down and I'll deal with you later"_

Cook aimed a sarcastic comment towards her, making a few people in the class laugh.  
It wasn't worth a reply so she chose to ignore it. _Arsehole  
_As she went to sit down, she couldn't help looking in Emily's direction but Katie caught her eye first. A harsh glare was etched across her face. Clearly irritated by this, Naomi turned away and looked down at the desk. God, that girl really needed a slap.

The lecturer began to resume the lesson but Naomi wasn't really paying that much attention, she knew she ought too. Looking up and directing her focus towards the presentation, she saw Emily turn around giving a tentative smile before turning back to face the front.  
Everything changed at that moment, all feelings of anger, upset and confusion had suddenly disappeared. Naomi found herself smiling, a genuine smile for the first time in days.

_In her head she was still trying to deny it, but there was no point. The reason for her new found happiness was obvious._

That's right happiness. Not an emotion she was too familiar with.

_It was right in front of her…Emily Fitch. Maybe today was going to be ok._


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note to say, a huge thank you to everyone who is following this fic.  
I'm pretty amazed by the number of Hits/Favs/Alerts that I've got so far, considering it's the first fiction I've ever written I'm pretty pleased to see it's getting a good response. =]  
Also thank you to the people who have reviewed the fic, I always appreciate the comments/reviews. **

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter.**

As the lecture came to an end, Katie practically dragged her sister out of the classroom and into the corridor which was now buzzing with students.

"_We're going shopping, there's two hours to kill before the next lecture and I'm not hanging around this dump for a minute longer than I have to"_ Katie looked at her sister waiting for a response, but Emily was too busy cramming books in her bag and apparently hadn't realised she was being spoken to.

"_Emily? Are you even fucking listening to me?"_

"_Huh?"_ She shot a confused look at Katie, who looked unimpressed at being ignored.

"_Oh, forget it Em's. Just come on will you."_

Making their way through the crowd Emily turned around when she heard someone call her name. Naomi pushed her way past the students until she caught up with the twins.

"_Hi"_ She smiled at the redhead and was about to speak again until Katie butted in.

"_What do __you __want?"_ her tone could not have been any more dismissive.

"_Shut up Katie."_ was all Emily could manage, in almost a whisper.

"_I __want __to speak to Emily, not that it's any of your business."_ Naomi glared then turned to Emily _"So I was wondering…"_ she paused for a moment _"if you wanted to go somewhere for the next few hours, there's not much to do around here an-"_

"_We're going shopping."_ Katie looked at her sister as if to say _go on tell her_ _"isn't that right Em's?"_

She hated this; Katie was always the one making all the decisions, Emily Fitch was just the girl in the background, never one to have her say.  
That's the way Katie saw it, everything was about her and the last thing Emily wanted to do right now or any other time for that matter was go shopping with her, spending time with her own sister was something she loathed. How was that right?

Looking at the floor instead of at her sister, Emily broke her silence

"_Um, actually…I think I'll pass on that Katie."_

"_What?...Emily you can't, I want to get a new dress…we're fucking going alright."_

_What the fuck was going on? Her doughnut of a sister actually said no. That was a first, this just didn't happen. She, Katie was the one who pulled all the strings and Emily just…followed. It's how their relationship worked and it always had done._

Grabbing her sister by the arm Katie tried to pull her away until Emily snatched her arm back and responded in such a way, it shocked not only her sister and Naomi, but also herself. Enough was enough.

"_I said NO Katie, so just listen to me for once and understand it…I'm not fucking coming."_ tears began to form in her eyes and without giving it a second thought she bolted from the corridor leaving Katie and Naomi stunned.

It had taken at least a good half an hour of searching before Naomi found Emily, sat on a wall around the back of the art block. The make up around her eyes had smudged from crying but she didn't care. All that mattered now was that she was away from that bitch otherwise known as her twin sister. How could they look so similar, yet there personalities were worlds apart?

She furiously wiped away her tears and was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Naomi walking up to her.

"_What are you doing here?"_ the blonde's voice made her jump slightly.

"_Um, I dunno. Just thinking…I guess."_ With a sigh she looked down at her feet trying to avoid making eye contact. The last thing she wanted was anyone to see her like this, especially not Naomi. It was a bit late to be worrying about that now though.

Naomi wasn't sure if she should mention what had happened back there in the corridor. It didn't seem like Emily wanted to talk about it, but being useless with people in general she wasn't sure too about anything.

"_So, do you want to go get something to eat? We've still got over an hour to kill."_

Emily just shrugged, she wasn't really hungry. She had no desire to do anything right now. Unsure whether she was just making things worse, Naomi perched herself next to Emily on the wall. _"Or…we could just sit here if you'd rather do that."_

"_You wouldn't mind?"_ Smiling slightly as she spoke, Emily turned to face her.

Naomi smiled back as she reached out and wiped the red heads tear stained face with her index finger _"I wouldn't have said it if I did; besides I could think of worse things to do with my time."_

"_I'm not so sure you'll be saying that after I've finished depressing you."_ both girls laughed.

Their eyes met momentarily and their hands resting on the wall were almost touching now, _"You could never depress me Em's."_ This caused Emily to blush and Naomi to turn away feeling rather embarrassed. Sensing a slight awkwardness, Emily jumped down from the wall.

"_Maybe we should go get something to eat; you look like you could do with it."_

"_Oh, thanks"_ she too jumped down and playfully hit Emily on the arm _"well that's one way to tell me how shit I'm looking."_

"_I didn't mean it like that, besides I can't talk just look at the state of me."_ what she really wanted to say was that Naomi could never look shit, even if she tried but thought better of it.

Both girls giggled before setting off together to find the nearest café. Afterwards they decided to take a walk into the local park before settling on the grass to soak up the afternoon sun. It was kind of nice and it made a change. Katie wasn't around to give Emily non stop grief and Naomi for once, felt relaxed and free of the thoughts that usually clogged her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Have either of you two seen my sister?"_ Katie was becoming increasingly more irritated by the minute due to the fact she'd just spent the whole of her break looking for Emily to no avail. She walked into the classroom and shot a look at the two girls who were already sitting in their seats _"Well? Have you seen her?"_

"_No"_ it was about as much of a reply as Effy was ever willing to give and Pandora simply shook her head.

"_Well she'd better fucking show up, I've not just spent the two hours looking for her so that she can carry on avoiding me."_ She slumped down into her seat and folded her arms.

"_Have you fallen out then? Because I'm sure you'll make up soon and everything will be absolutely twintastic by the end of the day…"_ the smile on Pandora's face widened _"right?"_

"_Yeah, right Panda"_ she slammed her phone down on the table in frustration _"she's even rejecting all of my fucking calls."_

The trio sat in silence for the next few minutes while they waited for the rest of the class to turn up. Effy was repeatedly tapping her fingers on the table, it seemed like she was in some kind of trance but this was a usual occurrence, Pandora was in a daze, stuck her own happy little world as usual and Katie was trying to call her sister for the hundredth time, whilst cursing under her breath.

"_What do you want Katie?"_ at last the call had been accepted but she soon realised it wasn't Emily's raspy voice on the other end.

"_Naomi is that you? Whatever…I just want to speak to my fucking sister NOW."_  
She was even more riled now, typical that the one person she loathes had to be the one to pick up the phone.

_What the fuck was she playing at? And why the hell did she have Emily's phone?_

"_Well, she doesn't want to speak to you."_

"_Oh, fuck you Naomi"_ totally furious, Katie ended the call and swore out loud _"bitch."_ A bemused Effy and Pandora looked at her, then at each other and smiled.

"_Oops."_ Naomi giggled as she passed the phone back to Emily, who was currently lying on the grass beside her.

"_She's going to fucking kill me when I get home tonight."_ the red head sighed.

"_At least it's got her off your case for the time being."_ She smirked thinking back to how pissed off Katie seemed at hearing her voice on the phone.

Emily shrugged and turned away without replying which somewhat irked the blonde.

"_Emily?"_ Sitting up she could see a slight smile appear on the girls face but still she remained silent _stubborn cow_. Not one to be ignored, Naomi moved forwards and poked her hard in the ribs.

"_Ouch, what was that for?"_ unimpressed, Emily sat up instantly and frowned at Naomi who was smiling at her. _"I knew that would get you talking."_

Emily's lips twisted into a smile _"who says I'm talking?"_

"_Don't think I won't do it again."_ she raised an eyebrow before lunging forwards but the red head moved too quickly and suddenly their hands were clasped together.

"_Hey, you can't do that."_ Naomi laughed as she tried to wriggle free of Emily's grasp.

She was a bit too overpowering for the blonde as she succeeded in wrestling her to the ground _"Well I just have."_ Both girls were giggling as they began rolling around in the grass. Finally, Emily had her pinned down. Naomi's face was flushed, her heart was beating faster than ever before and she was breathing heavily. Their faces were now inches apart.

_Fucking hell, what on earth was she doing? Emily Fitch has her pinned down on the ground and she's enjoying it. Neither of them had touched a drop or alcohol or even taken a drag from a spliff, so how the hell is this happening? It cannot go any further than this, Christ why was she even thinking about it. This is where it stops, it must. _

Gasping for breath Naomi almost felt like she was going to have a panic attack at any moment. She pushed Emily aside before standing up and brushing herself down.

"_I've got to go."_ wanting to get away as quickly as possible she picked up her bag and turned to walk away.

"_Naomi, what the fuck is the matter with you?"_ looking hurt as well as confused; Emily was barely able to find the words to speak.

"_This, Emily…this is what's the matter with me. We can't do this"_ her voice full of guilt, mainly due to the fact she didn't know why she was doing this to the one person who had ever really given her the time of day. It's not like they'd even done anything remotely wrong but the sudden realisation of their close proximity and what could have happened next really put Naomi's mind in a spin.

"_This...what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ came the reply, she was more annoyed than anything now.

"_You know what I mean…"_ Naomi was struggling to find the words, her head was so messed up she didn't know what she was really thinking let alone how to say it out loud. _"I'm not gay, we kissed at Pandora's party but it was the drugs and both of us knew that. It just can't keep happening like this, but it nearly did…again and it shouldn't. So that's why it's got to stop."_

_Oh shit, that all came out wrong. She'd not meant to put it across quite like that or for it to sound as blunt as it did. _

Shocked at what she'd just heard, Emily could feel her anger bubbling to the surface and she was struggling to hold her tongue.

"_You are SO full of yourself, I wasn't even going to kiss you and do you know why?  
I'm over what happened at the party, because like you say it was the drugs but you're the one still dwelling on it. Just...don't because it was a mistake, ok."_

_The words had just blurted out; using the excuse of a mistake was far from the truth but she was so angry and hurt that Naomi could say such a thing to her. Fucking hell, even trying to be friends with that girl was complicated. _

Frozen to the spot by the words Emily had just spoken, Naomi felt her heart sting with pain and she could feel the tears forming in her blue eyes. It was impossible to even look at the red head, still holding back her tears and feeling her throat begin to constrict she was now finding it hard to swallow.

_The only thing she could do was run; the last thing she wanted was for Emily to see her cry. To think she'd been affected by it. But she had been, more than she could ever have imagined. All the previous feelings of happiness and warmth had been snatched away from her within the space of a few seconds; they were replaced by sadness and an undeniable pain…a pain she created by herself the moment she made Emily feel like she'd done something so wrong. _

Backing away without saying another word Naomi turned around and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, without looking back at the distraught face of the girl left standing alone. Not sure where she was even going, her vision blurred with tears as she kept on running. Eventually she had to stop to catch her breath, still choked from the enormity of her tears she backed against a wall and slid down it placing her head into her hands.

_This was so out of character for her, Naomi Campbell. The girl who for so long had withdrawn herself from the world and prevented herself from having friends._  
_She had surrounded herself with a barrier of isolation until Emily Fitch came onto the scene. Somehow she slowly started to allow this girl to chip away at the barrier which was locking all of her emotions away and preventing anyone else from coming close to her. Now the barrier was broken, this red headed girl had made her way past it, making her feel something for the first time in her life, and now all of her emotions were spilling out at once._  
_She was completely out of her depth, unsure how or if she could handle it. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Blimey it seems like AGES since I updated this fic but unfortunately I've had all kinds of problems with my computer but it is finally fixed properly now.**

Seeing as it's been so long I'm going to put both chapter 7 & 8 up today. =]

**If you do read then please leave a review or post a quick comment. Mainly because I would really like to know if people are still reading this as its been a while since I last updated so I can understand if people aren't following the fic anymore. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for being so patient in waiting for the next chapter so here it is. **

A gentle breeze blew over Emily's body as she sat watching the sun set on the same patch of grass not long ago both she and Naomi had been sat, relaxed and enjoying each others company. Up until that point it was going well, too well to actually last. Letting out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, her mind was spinning round with a muddle of thoughts and feelings. Why did things always have to go so horrendously wrong? If it wasn't Katie fucking things up for her, it was her stupid self at fault. Surely it isn't too much to ask for something to go right for once.  
There's no doubt it will take some work to make things up with Naomi after this; who knows if they can even fix this, especially after the harsh words that were exchanged on both parts. It was difficult not to feel a sense of regret because everything she had said was just a front, in an attempt to cover up the hurt she felt on hearing Naomi's outburst. Then if they did manage to patch things up, how long would it take before the same thing happens again? Having some kind of friendship wasn't going to be easy that's for sure and it was ok to blame the drugs for what happened but Naomi just can't seem to see past it.  
One minute she acts normally and appears to be comfortable and happy but then the next she's freaking out, apparently worried that the red head is going to jump her when they get a little too close for comfort.

Ever since Pandora's party there have been moments where things have been slightly more awkward between the two, but that's got to be normal all things considered.  
Beforehand they'd barely spoken to each other since starting Roundview.  
Although that was mainly down to Katie who revelled in putting Naomi down at every opportunity and attempting to isolate her from the little group that had formed. She didn't seem all that bothered at first but it hadn't stopped Emily from trying to include her in the group's activities. But then in typical Emily Fitch fashion she ended up making a complete fool of herself when the group had gathered together to help out their new friend Thomas, by stupidly telling a seemingly uninterested Naomi that she wanted to kiss her, admittedly not one of her finest moves.

Things seemed to change for the better slightly when Pandora had decided to invite the girls over for a pyjama party; Emily had managed to persuade her to invite Naomi who was still lingering on the outside of the group. Surprisingly she turned up for the party but straight away on arrival, firmly stated to a perplexed Emily that she wasn't gay, it clearly wasn't going to be easy for her to put Emily's words to the back of her mind. Still none of that really mattered because drugs or no drugs, it hadn't stopped Naomi from reciprocating the initial kiss they shared later on at the party.

Breaking out of her daze and withdrawing herself from all of these thoughts, Emily knew she had to put her feelings to one side if she wanted them to be friends but there was no way a friendship could work if Naomi was unable to move on from what happened between them. If she's not gay like she keeps insisting and it was just the drugs then surely it couldn't be that difficult to forget.

By the time she'd left the park the sun was beginning to set, its light creating soft glow on her pale skin. Emily was unsure how long she'd been sat there deep in thought, it hadn't even crossed her mind to check the time but she knew it would be too late to return to college now. Going home would no doubt result in another confrontation with Katie, something she was desperately trying to put off but inevitably was going to have to face whether she liked it or not.

Almost half an hour later she arrived on the street she knew only too well, it had taken her twice as long as it usually did on that same route she used everyday.  
Her house came into view and she started to take small tentative steps as she walked onto the driveway path and towards the front door whilst rummaging in her bag for a key. Stopping momentarily at the door Emily took a deep breath before inserting her key into the lock trying to open the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself. Too late, Katie was already stood by the stairs waiting for her, arms folded with a thoroughly pissed off expression on her face.

"_WHERE the fuck have you been?"_ she snapped, her voice cold.

Unsure of what to say Emily stood in the doorway and looked down at her feet, all she could manage was a barely audible mumble _"It doesn't matter."_

Katie was seething _"YOU had a go at ME remember? Then you ignore me all afternoon and now you won't tell me where you've been. Do you really expect me to just drop it?"_

All of her emotions were colliding and before she knew what she was doing Emily slammed the door shut behind her._"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"_

Avoiding any eye contact she sloped off into the kitchen but it was clear Katie wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. _"Don't walk away from me Emily."_ Storming into the kitchen she grabbed hold of her sister's shoulders and spun her around, yelling into her face _"I know you were with that bloody Naomi Campbell so don't even fucking try to deny it."_

Taking a step back Emily gulped as her eyes began to tear up. _"So what if I was?"_

Katie glared at her _"So she's a fucking lezza, if you start hanging around with her then we're going to get tarred with the same brush…I'm not having you or her mess things up for me."_ Every word she spoke was full of bitterness and pure hatred.

Why was Katie so selfish and full of hate? Her own twin, who was so self absorbed and persistent in trying to rule every aspect of Emily's life, she either didn't realise or just didn't care what she was doing to her. Slowly but surely, Katie was bringing her down and as usual she couldn't fight it.

Glancing for a moment into her sisters icy eyes Emily sighed silently and looked away. _"Just leave it Katie…I'm going upstairs."_ Without giving Katie a chance to respond she turned on her heels and ran from the room feeling totally defeated.

**Review me please. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi looked up at the sky to see it was now covered in a dark blanket. God knows how long she'd been sat here up against the wall crying; right now her mind was more messed up than it had ever been before in her life.

That's right, she had been crying. This is the same Naomi Campbell who didn't cry, or get upset because she never allowed herself too. Until now, but she'd never admit the real reason behind all of this, she was just being pathetic as usual.

It was something she'd have to get over, just like she used to do before she made the mistake of letting someone get close to her. Then everything would go back to normal, how it was before…how it should be.  
All the feelings of sadness, resentment and loneliness would return and she would go back to isolating herself from everyone around her, leaving only herself to rely on. It wasn't really the life she wanted but it was the only way of making sure she wasn't going to be let down or get hurt, it had happened enough times in her life already and she wasn't prepared to let it happen again.

Deciding it was probably about time she headed home, Naomi wiped her tear stained cheeks and stood up. The bitter cold air suddenly hit her and sent a shiver all over her body. As she walked along the deserted street, Naomi checked her phone to find an empty inbox and not one missed call.  
She sighed, it was getting late and even her own mother seemingly couldn't care less that she hadn't returned home.

Wanting to get indoors out of the cold as quickly as possible she started to walk at a faster pace, her legs were beginning to ache and there was nothing she wanted more than to be able to snuggle up in bed and put the day's events behind her before drifting off into a deep sleep. It wasn't going to be that easy though and she knew it. As much as she tried to convince herself to forget what had happened with Emily, she couldn't.  
The whole thing had been replaying in her mind constantly from the moment she fled the park and it didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

_Christ, Emily Fitch really knew how to get to her and it was infuriating. _

As she reached the driveway leading up to her house, Naomi could see a small group of people smoking just outside the front door. _"Oh Christ"_ she whispered, yet again her thoughtless mother had let a bunch of random freaks into their house and no doubt someone would have already taken it upon themselves to crash out in her bedroom. The group paid no attention to Naomi as she barged past them and into the house; her mother was having an animated conversation with a number of people in the living room, which if possible she decided it would be best to avoid.  
On entering her bedroom Naomi gasped at the sight of a half naked man who was rummaging through her draws. _"Fuck off out of my room." _Her face screwed up into a scowl as she spoke.  
He looked up at her, slightly alarmed by her tone but didn't speak.  
Clearly this guy was either deaf or stupid because she'd just given him an order and he was just staring at her with a gormless expression on his face_. "Go on…I said GET OUT."_ She shouted louder than intended but it did the trick as the man immediately bolted from the room without a word and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Hour after hour passed by slowly that night and Naomi had been drifting in and out of sleep every so often, if only for a few minutes at a time. It had seemed like a lot longer so she was surprised when she sat up and glanced over at her alarm clock to see it was only 3am.

Throwing her head back onto the pillow with a sigh, Naomi couldn't help but wonder if Emily was now fast asleep in her bed without a care in the world or whether she too was still awake, thinking about things maybe even thinking about…_her_.  
No, that was doubtful after the all the things Emily had said to her earlier, if anything she would probably want to rid Naomi from her thoughts.  
Not that anyone could blame her though, Emily was usually so passive and Naomi had provoked a reaction from her by being so unnecessarily harsh.  
If she hadn't freaked out and opened her big mouth without thinking then they wouldn't even be in this mess and as much as her head tried to deny it, her heart couldn't mask the hurt she felt when Emily responded. It hadn't been the response she'd expected, it was so unlike her to react like that. Maybe Emily was becoming fed up with her, of trying to befriend her and have it shoved right back into her face.  
Who could blame her really? All because she can't get her stupid head straight.

It has to stop somehow but pulling herself together and getting over the thoughts that almost constantly cloud her mind was going to be easier said than done, because until now Naomi had never realised she could feel like this, and all the time she was going to be hanging around, and thinking about Emily Fitch it seemed almost impossible.

The following day was starting out just as badly it as the previous one.  
As soon as Naomi walked into the classroom and took a seat, Katie stormed straight up to her desk shouting a tirade of verbal abuse. Not that anyone else was paying them much attention; they all seemed to be engaged in chit chat within their own little groups. She allowed the red head to finish her rant before abruptly telling her to fuck off. Katie looked ready to throw a punch but the arrival of her lecturer stopped her in her tracks, prompting her to go and a take a seat but not before shooting the blonde a deathly stare.

For what seemed like hours but in reality was actually only a few minutes, Naomi stared out the window watching the rain fall. It was pounding hard against the window pane, she sighed. The weather outside represented her mood perfectly…shit.

A strong wind that was violently rattling the windows brought her out of the daze she was currently in.  
Unsure exactly what it was she was meant to be doing, Naomi began to take notes from the text in front of her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything, especially when her mind only seemed to be able to focus on one thing, one person in particular.

_That_ person walked into the room just at that moment, her hair was windswept and covered in rain drops. She was completely soaked through from head to toe and shivering slightly from the cold. Naomi tried her best not make eye contact even though it was difficult to tear her gaze away from Emily, but after a quick glance she pretended to be focused on the work in front of her.

A nervous smile appeared on the red heads lips _"Sorry, I'm late."_  
Looking around the classroom there were only two empty seats left, one next to her twin who she was still not speaking to following last nights confrontation. The other was next to Naomi, who after yesterday wasn't really much of a second choice either.

"_Well, then Miss Fitch I suppose you'd better sit down."_ her lecturer gestured towards the seat next to Katie, which she decided would probably be the less awkward option.

Naomi hadn't even acknowledged the fact she had just walked into the room, so it wouldn't take a genius to work out that the blonde would rather she sat elsewhere.

During the lecture Emily and Katie sat in silence. Not that Emily minded this, sometimes it was better like this, engaging in conversation with her sister usually ended up in an argument of some sort so this could only be a good thing.

Occasionally Naomi would look up from her notes to take a sneaky glance in Emily's direction, she was secretly hoping the red head was doing the same but every time she looked over Emily seemed to be fully occupied with her work and any other distractions appeared to be far from her thoughts.

There was one person in the room, who was only too aware of what was going on around her. In particular her main point of focus was Naomi, who she'd been observing for most part of the lecture. Effy smiled to herself slightly as she looked at the small piece of paper in her hand, creasing it up into a little ball she chucked it across the room and it landed on the blonde's desk.

Picking the paper ball up into her hand, Naomi surveyed the room and locked eyes with Effy who was smirking at her. She unravelled the paper and her eyes scanned the two letter note which simply read _"Emily trouble?"_

Scrunching the note up she then threw it onto the floor. With Effy there was no need for talking, she just knew. Somehow she could tell what people were thinking and feeling. One of life's observers and it was something Naomi didn't feel particularly comfortable with because Effy Stonem could read her like a book.


End file.
